Quirkless but not Worthless(no longer writing)
by SlightlyCreative
Summary: "All Might, wait-" before Izuku could finish his sentence, the hero flew off. He wanted to ask him the question that he had been wondering his whole life, but the opportunity slipped his grasp. (Quirkless!Deku fanfiction, rated T for language.)
1. (1) What The Future Holds

Izuku struggled to hold his tears in as he walked his way home in the orange light of the setting sun, until he hears a voice shout. "DEKU!" Surprise surprise, it was Katsuki, but the young boy wasn't too pent up over it, he was relieved to know that he was still alive after his petty attempt to stop that sludge villain. The green haired boy turned to face his school acquaintance, "I didn't need your help," he shouted, "I was perfectly fine where I was!"

He didn't seem like he was ready to attack as no explosions spawned from his palms, but Izuku was tense nonetheless. "You're so damn worthless, you nerd, don't think you can look down on me!" The blonde stomped his way back home, his clenched fists in his pockets. Izuku smiled, he didn't worry about the harsh words and was just relieved that his classmate was alive and well, still foaming with anger at the thought of the green haired boy daring to think of being a hero.

But it didn't mean it hurt any less, it hurt just as much as when All Might, the #1 hero flew off before Izuku could ask the question constantly beckoning his young mind. "Is it possible to become a hero without a quirk?" Izuku repeated the question to himself a couple times as he walked home, clenching his backpack straps, soon he stepped foot inside his home, it wasn't long before his kind hearted mother came around with questions.

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Why did you run out there like that!?" The mother asked over and over, "I'm fine mom, I'm fine," Izuku said, as he sat down at the dinner table, as soon as he saw the food he realized how much his stomach had been growling, he could use a good meal and his mother brought just that.

After dinner, Izuku walked into his room, exhausted, "Night mom," Izuku said "Good night, sweetie," Inko said with a motherly smile before they both went into their bedrooms. Izuku switched into some comfortable clothes and rested his body on his soft bed, he glanced at his All Might posters, his hero's smile burnt into his mind, he tried to mimic the hero's smile, but couldn't. He felt too empty, wanting to give up on his dream of becoming a hero, 'How could a quirkless wannabe like me ever be a hero?" He asked himself.

Izuku sighed and shut his eyes, it wasn't long before he entered a vivid dream. He was flying, much older, and was heading towards a villain causing trouble, he could hear the grunts of the villain as he punched, kicked, and blocked. Then he heard the crowds cheer his hero name, "Deku! Deku! Deku!" To young Midoriya, Deku should be the name of a hero, it's all he wanted. It wasn't the first time Izuku had this dream, and as soon as he woke up, he was filled with disappointment. "A dream, like always…"

To be continued, in chapter 2...


	2. (2) New Found Strength

Izuku opened his eyes and the disappointment of reality sank in, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at his posters, barely holding on to the hope of his dream. He sighed and began to get ready for the day, he stretched and took a step out his secluded room, he could hear his mother humming as she cooked breakfast, levitating ingredients to her with her quirk.

"Good morning, Izuku," Inko said warmly, "Morning, mom," Izuku said while taking a seat at the dining table. He sighed as he thought of Katsuki giving him an earful at school later on today, but he was used to it at this point, but it didn't mean he didn't hate it. "Izuku?" Izuku perked up from his thoughts as his mother got his attention, "You okay my baby? Should I be worried?"

"S-sorry mom! Just spaced out for a sec," the young teen smiled and rubbed his head bashfully, Inko smiled and served Izuku his food. As Izuku ate away, he noticed something troubling his sweet mother, he swallowed his food and set the bowl and chopsticks down. "Mom?" Inko looked up at her son, plastering a smile. "Yes, Izuku?" "Is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

Inko faked a chuckle, "Oh! Nothing is wrong, sweetie! I promise!" Izuku could tell it wasn't true, something was obviously bothering her, he could see it in her eyes, "I can tell that isn't true, what's wrong?" Inko's smile faded, as she realized that faking happiness wouldn't fool her young son. "If you must know, I've been feeling a bit horrible recently…"

The sad tone in her voice made Izuku's heart ache, and he frowned solemnly, "A long time ago, I feel like I made you think that I gave up on you, there was something I should have said in that moment." Izuku waited in anticipation for what his mother had to say, "Izuku, my baby, you can become a hero, even without a quirk."

The quirkless boy's eyes teared up, not from sadness, but from joy, getting to hear what he wanted his mother to say on that very day he was told he couldn't become a hero, now she told him the very words he wanted to slip out from her lips. "You'll never join the best of the best!" Katsuki said, "You stupid nerd!" He always said. Izuku covered his mouth and whimpered, he got up and ran to his mother, giving her a big hug. He cried and cried into her shoulder, it wasn't long before Inko joined her son's crying too.

"I'm sorry, Izuku… I should have said it to you a long time ago…" Izuku clenched his mom thightly, in a loving, warm embrace. "It's okay mom, I-I forgive you," they held onto each other for what seemed like forever. "I-I should head to school, I'll see you when I get home mom," "Okay my baby, and remember; you can be a hero too." She winked at her son and smiled, Izuku chuckled and felt a warm feeling in his heart. Feeling more confident than ever by his mother's kind words.

As Midoriya walked to class, he was stopped by a booming voice. "Hey Deku!" "Kacchan…" Izuku thought to himself, only he didn't feel fear, only irritation. As he turned to face Katsuki, he wore a face that said annoyed, "What now, Kacchan?" The blonde was a bit taken aback by Izuku's tone, "Getting snippy with me, huh? When did you become a tough guy all of a sudden, Deku?" Katsuki asked in a condescending tone.

This made Izuku groan in his head, but even he was surprised at his new found tone at Katsuki. "Why don't you just leave me alone? You almost destroyed my notes yesterday, haven't you done enough?" Before he could react, Katsuki pinned Izuku to the wall, flaming hate in his eyes. "Listen here, you quirkless wannabe; I don't appreciate your tone, why don't you run away crying like you always do?" Before he knew it, something inside Izuku snapped, a sense of injustice, and the need to fight back, Izuku put his hands on Katsuki's shoulders and pushed him back, causing him to fall against a locker.

"Enough! I've had e-enough of your bullying, Kacchan! Why can't you just act like a decent human being for once!?" Katsuki was shocked at Izuku's behavior, this was the last thing he expected from someone he considered to be a weakling, but not to long later, anger took over the blonde student's actions. Explosions boomed from the palm of his hands and he tackled towards young Midoriya, in an act of self defense, Izuku lifted his leg up, causing Katsuki to land stomach first on it. While the explosion quirked student coughed, Izuku took the opportunity and made a run for it.

Izuku could hear Katsuki screaming at him down the halls, "W-why did I do that!?" Izuku thought to himself, "W-was that even m-me!?" Izuku rushed into class, making his teacher jump a bit in surprise, "Midoriya, is everything all right?" "U-uh!" Izuku pondered if he should tell the truth, or lie through his teeth, even though the latter option seemed preferable, he had enough of Katsuki's behavior.

"K-Kacchan tried to attack me, I-I defended myself and ran when a kick incapacitated him!" Izuku's teacher nodded, "I'll have Bakugo sent to the principal's office for this, thank you for telling me, Midoriya." Izuku smiled gleefully and nodded many times, "Y-your welcome! Oh my god thank you so much!" Izuku's teacher chuckled at his student's reaction, soon the explosion quirked student was sent to the principal's office. "Maybe this'll make Kacchan change," Midoriya thought to himself, "Maybe he'll come around, and we'll be friends again!"

To be continued, in chapter 3...


	3. (3) Becoming What We Desire

Izuku's eyes shined in surprise when his teacher told him that Katsuki was sent home, suspended for a week, he couldn't help but feel relief, "A whole month without Kacchan's bullying? This is heaven!" He thought to himself. Katsuki's gang didn't bother Midoriya the whole school day, considering that Izuku got Katsuki suspended, they'd rather not get in trouble with their parents if they got suspended too.

Izuku felt a whole lot more confident too, a wave of motivation swept over him and he felt like he could do just about anything. As the school bell rang, signaling the school day is over, Izuku made his way home with a smile on his young face.

"Hey mom!" Izuku said as he stepped into his home, "Hey there sweetie, I got a call from school, you got into a fight with Katsuki?" Izuku sweated nervously, "Y-yeah, b-b-but I fought in self-defense, he tried to hurt me with his q-quirk!" "Calm down Izuku, I know, that's what the principal told me over the phone. I'm proud of you for defending yourself and not just taking it like a punching bag, never let anyone hurt you, okay my baby?"

Izuku smiled, "Of course, a hero fights to defend," Inko giggled, "Also, I got you a surprise! Close your eyes," Inko instructed, Izuku immediately followed with his mother's words, "Now… open them!" Izuku's eyes widened as he saw what his mother laid out for him, it was his hero costume! "Surprise! While I was cleaning your room I saw your notebook open, and I couldn't help but notice a cute little sketch of what you wanted your hero costume to look like, my baby is such an artist!"

"Ohmygodohmygod! Thank you!" Izuku could barely hold back his childlike excitement, he could not keep his eyes off the costume, "C-can I try it on?" Izuku asked, "Of course!" His mother replied.

Izuku put on the jumpsuit, the rabbit hood, and the mask. He felt the soft fabric of the hood smother his face and hair as his vision adjusted to the eyeholes, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and a sense of warmth from the soft fuzzy feeling of a mother's love from the costume's craft. "I love it!' Izuku exclaimed happily, a grin forming on his face as he adjusted the mask and bunny ears slightly. Inko's heart fluttered as she saw her son dressed as what he wanted to be all his life; a hero. She swiftly wrapped her arms around Izuku in a motherly embrace, and kissed his cheek. "Oh my son… you're gonna be such an amazing hero!"

Izuku grinned and teared up with joy, the tears clouding his vision, "I'll do my best! I'll become what I want to be," he said, triumphantly, "No matter the cost!" Inko couldn't help but spin around as she lifted up her son with all her strength in a big hug. "Oh! I just remembered," Inko said, "The costume isn't the only surprise!" Izuku cocked a brow, what else could she have that'd be better than the costume? Inko took out a sheet of paper, "Surprise again! It's some forms for you to apply at U.A.! The top hero school!" Izuku jumped and shrieked happily, "I'll fill it out right now," he exclaimed, "Thank you so much mom!" Izuku hugged Inko again, "Be sure not to rush the writing baby," she said, "Don't want them to think you have messy writing." She said, smiling happily knowing her son was happy too.

Izuku rushed to his room and took off the costume, he took out a pencil and began writing down the information needed to apply to U.A. This was the start, of his journey to become the world's first #1 quirkless hero. "I can do it," he thought to himself as he wrote, "I'll become a hero, and defeat whatever villain the world has to offer! Quirk, or no quirk!" He smirked as he finished the last sentence of his writing. "I'm quirkless, but I'm not worthless."

To be continued, in Chapter 4...


End file.
